Conventionally, there are known a microneedle that administers an active ingredient through skin and a device provided with the microneedle. For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a device provided with micro-stingers generated by punching a surface of a thin sheet with a series of protrusions. Patent Literature 2 below describes a device that includes a sheet member provided with a plurality of micro-protrusions.
There is also known a technique in which skin is stretched to be punctured with a microneedle. For example, Patent Literature 3 below describes a fact that a positioned device is pressed downward on skin and a stretching device stretches the skin in a target area of a skin penetration member to enable uniform penetration through the skin. In addition, Patent Literature 4 below describes a fact that two internal expansion sections are moved so as to move away from each other to allow skin to be stuck with micro-protrusions while stretching the skin and then the expansion sections are moved to allow the micro-protrusions to cut the skin. Further, Patent Literature 5 below describes a technique in which extendable pyramids are pressed on skin to stretch the skin so that a microneedle arranged in each of the pyramids is punctured into the skin.